Sasuke Hunt Down Team
by amethystcreator
Summary: Konoha is in the edge of war and Hinata is assigned to a suicidal mission involving Sasuke. She was determined to kill the traitor, but then she began to develop strong feelings for him. Will she find the courage to finish the mission?
1. Happy Reunion at the Hospital

Sasuke hunt down team

Chapter 1:

Happy reunion at the hospital

Hinata was running as fast as she could to reach Kurenai, she knew her sensei was about to give birth. It was the perfect time for a new life to begin, the night was so calm and the stars brightened the streets. Everything was so beautiful, but someone was missing and without him Kurenai Yuhi could not be completely happy.

"Poor Kurenai sensei, If only Asuma-sama were still alive" she whispered.

"But he is not. A Shinobi life is filled with danger and she knew it, so there is no need to wonder what could have happened." Said Shino making emphasis on how short and tragic their lives could be.

"Oh, hi Shino. I didn't notice you following me." She apologized ashamed of how much she could hurt her friend by ignoring him unintentionally. "Oh, here comes Kiba." The girl smiled, forgetting Shino as always.

"You didn't notice me right behind you but sensed Kiba a mile away." The boy complained. "I don't blame you, being forgotten runs in my family."

"Hey guys, I just heard of Kurenai sensei. I'm so happy for her, but a bit sad too, right Akamaru?" He said and his dog barked back.

"I know how you feel; it breaks my heart to see our sensei so devastated. I just wish Asuma-sama were still alive." The girl said. Her vision began to blur and her heart started to beat violently. The impulse to cry was taking over her and just as the first tear was about to fall Kiba held her hand tightly.

"But he is not. A Shinobi life is filled with danger and she knew it, so there is no need to wonder what could have happened." He said with a comfortable, yet determined tone that made Hinata shake off the pain.

"Thank you Kiba, you always know what to say." She smiled sweetly and kept moving.

"As I said, I don't blame you guys for ignoring me all the time. Sometimes I wish I could be noticed more often and socialize easily. Life is too short to live it alone…" He spoke his mind, but no one was listening. His friends were far away from him.

"Hurry up Shino." Both yelled from the Hospital's door.

"I give up. Maybe my destiny is to live like a hermit in this vast universe." He thought resigned looking at the stars. When he reached his friends Hinata hugged him and Kiba all of a sudden. "Maybe not." He thought relieved.

"I just felt like hugging you guys, as you said our lives are short and the newborn child is making me nostalgic." Hinata said and laughed.

"Just in time, I thought you wouldn't make it." Said Shikamaru irritated. He took the responsibility of looking after Asuma's child and he was doing an excellent job, he would do anything to keep Kurenai comfortable and that made Hinata really happy. She never thought someone as lazy as him would do something so troublesome.

"We're sorry." Kiba said angry, Shino ignored the Nara boy and Hinata gave him a sweet smile. Shikamaru smiled back and guided them to the waiting room with the rest of their friends.

Peace was in the air, it made the Hyuga heiress think of the current war as a mere nightmare. Seeing everyone so excited reminded her of the old days, before Sasuke's defection and Pain's invasion. Naruto was clueless as always; he thought Kurenai was fat instead of pregnant, Sakura explained what was going on but the distracted blond was still wondering of how much ramen was needed to lose shape and when the pink haired girl noticed Naruto wasn't even listening she hit him really hard, then she started choking him. Chouji was eating frenetically because of his nervousness, as a matter of fact several empty bags of chips were next to him provoking an angry look from a nurse. Rock Lee was crying dramatically and telling Tenten and Neji how youthful the baby would be and how handsome or beautiful he or she would look with a green jumpsuit, which caused his team mates to stare at him in an awkward way. Ino was flirting with Sai, but since the emotionless painter can't read body language he just thought she was acting weird.

"Sai, we should go out sometimes." The kunoichi said.

"It would be nice, but we are in war so it is not convenient." Sai answered with a smile. "Besides you are too gorgeous."

"You always tell the truth." Ino blushed and walked away not knowing that Sai actually meant to say she was ugly.

"I would be more comfortable dating and ugly girl like Hinata." Sai said to himself, unfortunately this unleashed the fury of Kiba and Shino who punched the pale guy in the face. "What did I do now?" He asked confused. "I thought girls like to be called the opposite of what they are," this remark made the Hyuga heiress blush.

Some hours passed and Hinata began to worry about her sensei but her fears dissipated when a nurse came out and informed that the baby was a healthy boy. Everyone was so happy, nevertheless they argued about who would see him first; Hinata, Kiba and Shino wanted to be the first visits because their sensei was the mother, but Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji wanted the same right because their sensei was the father. In other words it was a complete chaos. Suddenly all the happiness vanished.

Kakashi and Temari appeared in the middle of the waiting room. Something in them alerted all the ninja around and Shikamaru knew he was about to hear bad news just by looking in the Suna Kunoichi's eyes.

"The enemy army just crossed the Land of Fire's border. The Allied Shinobi Forces are moving to the front lines right now but Lady Hokage has a special mission for you. He informed with a serious tone.

"I know you all want to see Kurenai, but you will be more useful protecting the village." Temari explained after seeing the disappointment and fear in their faces.

"Kurenai can wait. Let's go now." Kakashi ordered and everyone disappeared.


	2. Shikamaru's Plan and Hinata's Resolve

Shikamaru's plan and Hinata's resolve

Tsunade grabbed her desk and smashed it against the window, she was having a rage attack due to the information Ibiki obtained. According to the interrogator, the girl named Karin confessed Sasuke Uchiha's plan to destroy Konoha. That boy was a twisted one, the Hokage understood how tragic his life was but she needed to look after the wellbeing of her village and she was determined to exterminate every single enemy.

"It can't be helped, I'm the Hokage after all." She said to herself tightening her fists. The fury was overwhelming; her body was shaking unintentionally, making her efficient assistant to worry.

Shizune suffered from her sensei's crisis, Tsunade had been like a mother to her so she promised to do anything in her hands to bring her some peace. Not long ago the medic nin saw her mentor lying helpless in a coma due to the exhaustion of healing all the victims of Pain. The simple memory made Shizune angry.

Suddenly a smoke curtain appeared in the room and revealed a large group of ninja, the Hokage was expecting them; she welcomed them with a smirk. All of them were fine shinobi and excellent Kunoichi, but the most important quality was their connection to Sasuke. They would do anything to stop him.

"I will be direct. The girl Team Kakashi saved from Sasuke was taken to the interrogation room." Tsunade made a dramatic pause just to see the horrified reaction of her ninja. "She told Ibiki about some of Sasuke's plans, but only one caught my attention. He is planning to come back and murder every single villager, he thinks it's the only way to purify his clan." She said feeling the anger taking over her. "I will not allow this to happen and I want to know if I can count with you to assassinate him."

Hinata never really thought about Sasuke, she knew he was the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre and felt compassion towards him. Then she met him at the Ninja Academy, he considered every boy a bug and every girl an annoyance. At the graduation she felt sorry for Naruto, being in the same team as Sasuke would be though as hell but somehow the blond boy managed to enter in the Uchiha's stone heart. Her next memory was at the Chunin exams, she observed with horror how dark was the traitor's chakra and saw him clobber his opponent without mercy. Some days later she found herself crying over Naruto's unconscious body at the hospital, she hated the missing nin for hurting her beloved shinobi and blamed him for the damage done to Kiba and Neji. Tree years after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya-sama, she was told that her admired boy was heading out on a suicidal mission to investigate Sasuke's whereabouts. And the last thing she remembered concerning Sasuke was a heartbroken Naruto crying out all the frustration he felt for not fulfilling a promise made to Sakura. The Hyuga heiress did not blame her pink haired friend too much because promise or not, she knew Naruto loved Sasuke as a brother and would attempt to bring him back.

"I am waiting for an answer. Are you in or are you going to chicken out?" The Hokage asked with a fierce bright in her eyes.

"I am not scared of any mission Grandma, but I won't kill Sasuke. I swore to bring him back alive and I don't go back on my word. That's my way of a ninja." Naruto responded with the same enthusiasm as always, filling the room with confidence and whipping away any doubt so the rest of the guys nodded to accept the mission.

Tsunade wouldn't admit how much she grew to love the jinchuriki, he made her proud every time he said stuff like that. She did not smiled at him in approval only because she really needed to get rid of the menace called Sasuke Uchiha. "Fine, just take him into custody… but if you fail and something happens to Konoha or your teammates I will make you responsible." She said resigned. "Now that this point is clear Shikamaru is going to develop a plan for the capture of our target."

"Troublesome." The genius rolled his eyes and walked to a corner. He was one of Tsunade's favorites; that boy was as smart as lazy and always made her smile with his complaints, besides it was so much fun torturing him with paperwork. The Hokage saw him sit on the floor, make a circle with his hands and close his eyes; that was his way of clearing his mind to come up with a solution.

"Sasuke is extremely dangerous, an S class bandit to be precise. Orochimaru, a Hokage level shinobi, trained him and was murdered by him. Itachi Uchiha, an even more powerful foe, got killed by him. The rough ninja is currently allied with the Akatsuki and under Madara Uchiha's tutelage. Just for the record, this Madara was the responsible of the first Hokage's death and has accumulated decades of experience in combat." Shikamaru thought impressed and disgusted at the same time. "What is next? This guy doesn't appreciate team work; he abandoned Suigetsu and Jugo at the Land of Iron, and attempted to kill Karin after she was useless." He pushed himself to his limit. "Who will capture him and how? Naruto can never convince him to give up on evil and Sakura can't bring herself to kill him, so they won't work this time. He also seems to be misogynist; Tenten, Hinata and Ino won't have any effect in him. The rest of the guys are not planning to spare his life; Sai hates him for killing Danzo and destroying Root, Kiba wants revenge as much as Chouji and Neji, Lee despises him for hurting Sakura, and Shino and I just dislike him and don't see any harm in freeing the world of his presence." He frowned. "Sasuke passed out during the chunin exams. That jerk doesn't know anything about Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, plus we all have learned new jutsu." Shikamaru opened his eyes and smirked. "I know what to do Lady Hokage."

"Make me proud Shikamaru." She knew he would.

"We are short in time so I need a Yamanaka clan member to communicate with Ino as I explain my plan." He requested and Shizune called for Inoichi. "Temari won't come with us; she has no connection to Sasuke, besides she is more useful helping you organize espionage missions." The girl did not say a word, but stepped out of the room in anger. "For the rest of you, get to the main gate right now. A though mission is waiting for us and we may not comeback." He said in a solemn tone and saw his team mates walk away.

"The Sasuke Hunt down Team has been officially assembled." Tsunade whispered. "You do realize I want his head, don't you?"

"He is too much of a threat to Konoha." He admitted and walked out of the office. Suddenly someone hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get killed and if you comeback crying I will be here for you." Temari whispered. Shikamaru couldn't resist seeing her watery eyes and hugged her back, they spent a few minutes like that until the girl let go. "Good luck lazy. I may go save you later though." She smiled sadly and entered the office. The Nara boy was falling in love with Temari and he knew she felt the same, but this was not the best time to think of her emerald eyes or her troublesome behavior. Inoichi ran into Shikamaru and nodded to each other before departing.

"Ino, are you having contact with your father?" Shikamaru asked when he reached the entrance of Konoha and the girl answered by moving her head affirmatively. "Good, let's make this short. Shino, locate Sasuke. He ordered and the Aburame boy sent several insects to track the traitor's chakra. The genius continued to speak as he waited for the results. "At the moment we know the target's whereabouts we'll move in one large group guided by Neji and Hinata, as soon as one of them sees Sasuke we will divide into two groups of six to surround him later. Group A members are Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shino, Hinata and Tenten, so the rest of us are group B."

"The insects are coming back… Sasuke Uchiha is approaching the valley of end." Shino said.

Shikamaru gave individual instructions as they ran, everyone listened carefully; The Sasuke hunt down team was determined to restrain their target but Hinata wanted him death. Her Byakugan allowed her to see several kilometers ahead, so his capture was just a matter of time. "I'll kill him." She whispered narrowing her eyes.

"Did you say something, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked sensing his cousin's unusual mood.

"No brother Neji." She smiled but he did not buy it and just as he was about to ask again both byakugan users froze, so the rest of the team stopped behind them.

"Prepare to split, Sasuke is moving towards us. Be merciless and don't hesitate to attack him because he won't think twice to kill us." Hinata said with rage, forgetting her shy demeanor.


	3. The persecution

The Persecution

Sasuke wanted to reach Konoha and see it burn. "My brother was obligated to massacre our clan just for the sake of peace, but my vengeance will purify the Uchihas and untie us from that vulgar hidden village." He thought enraged. The boy swore to murder the elders who decided the fate of his family, with Danzo and Hiruzen death only the advisors remained, nonetheless his revenge would go further: He would kill all those who enjoyed the tranquility created by the Uchiha's sacrifice. His bloodlust was so great that distracted him from the approaching enemy; he realized he was being followed when he sensed the presence of several ninja in the surroundings. "I should have known Karin wouldn't handle Ibiki's torture." He said without surprise or fear in his voice.

"Target located." Sasuke heard from Shikamaru and suddenly he was surrounded by 12 Konoha ninja, her former classmates and Sai. "Twelve against one, huh?" Tsunade must be scared to death of me." He smirked, but deep inside he knew their team work was exceptional and he did not know any of their jutsu, they were never important after all. "What should I do?" He thought without lowering his guard, but before he came up with a solution Chouji charged at him with his **Expansion Jutsu: Human Boulder**, which the Uchiha prodigy barely dodged and Kiba attacked him with **Tunneling Fang**, causing Sasuke to lose balance. Just as he was falling Sakura threw a kick, which he evaded by jumping, seeing the huge crater Sakura created he understood it was wrong to underestimate them. "Who would have thought a crying baby like you could fight at this level? Congratulations losers, I'm impressed by all of you." He made fun of them. "Definitely I need to separate them and take them down one by one." He thought with anger. Lee jumped in with **Dynamic Entry** so Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his face to shield the kick; at the same time Neji attacked him with his **Gentle Fist**, forcing the deserter to use a **Substitution Jutsu** to escape. The Sasuke Hunt down team was implacable, Shikamaru joint the fight by trying to capture the target with his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** and Tenten threw several kunai knives with explosive tags. It was not possible that Sasuke was being overpowered; he looked for a weakness and saw Hinata, she would help him scape. He got near the Hyuga heiress and felt the fear in her eyes, she looked like about to faint; but something was bothering Uchiha… Why was Naruto not attacking or trying to talk to him? In that second of distraction Shino found an opening; his bugs flew as close as they could to consume Sasuke's Chakra and Ino attempted her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on the boy she was infatuated with. Nevertheless she failed due to his quick reaction, leaving her body exposed and allowing him to take Hinata as a hostage. Soon he realized his mistake: she was a **Gentle Fist** user. The white eyed kunoichi released chakra from her palm delivering a hit to her captor. "I've been careless." He complaint while moving away from the byakugan user and passing next to Naruto, he was once again shocked the jinchuriki didn't do anything to stop him. All the members of the Sasuke hunt down team, except for Naruto and Ino, targeted him repetitively. "They don't want to kill me; if they were I would be doomed." He admitted for the first time he could lose a fight. Sasuke needed to focus on the battle and save the bloodlust for later.

"I'll get rid of you." Sasuke put his strategy in action; there was no time to think it further so he should improvise. First he avoided the Gentle fist users, then the weapons specialist and finally passed by the shadow manipulator. Ino was awakening when the Uchiha stepped behind her, a shiver ran down her spine, but Sakura went in her aid as Sasuke expected. He avoided the fists of the kunoichi and placed his enemies under a genjutsu. "Release." Tsunade's apprentices broke it immediately and chased after the caster, who used **Mirror Reflection Jutsu** when they were far enough. The girls saw in disbelieve their clones rising from the earth and Uchiha escaped taking advantage of the distraction. He didn't make it too far before encountering Shikamaru and Kiba; Nara stood behind as Inuzuka attacked the deceiver with **Fang over Fang **with Akamaru, which was exactly what Sasuke wanted for he activated his Sharingan to control the shinobi and his hund. Furthermore they turned against their captain. Chouji and Shino arrived just in time to follow the traitor to another trap, this time a Summoning Jutsu; Sasuke made appear a giant Hawk and run away again. Everything was turning on his favor; Tenten, Lee and Sai hadn't showed up so he assumed they were still under his genjutsu, plus the Byakugan users weren't a menace from a long distance. The plan was a success until Naruto showed up.

"Sasuke, I'll give you one last chance to return to Konoha." Naruto looked at him in despair. Only a friend like him could forgive all the suffering the deceiver caused, the blond shinobi wanted the boy he considered a brother to surrender and continue to live as they did when they were 12 years old, before Orochimaru, Akatsuki and Madara.

"But I'll return to the village… I will turn it into ashes and shed the blood of everyone who gets in my way."

"It is settled then, you will be eliminated." Hinata said from behind Sasuke. Why didn't he sense her approaching him? She should be a clone, but he did not know what made him uncomfortable. "Is that bloodlust? No, she can't possibly…" He said before falling under the Hyuga girl's **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Jutsu**. Sasuke saw a tree growing with incredible speed and trapping him with its branches that twisted all over his body. Hinata threw a Kunai directly to his head, but the Uchiha broke the genjutsu with his sharingan. "Those techniques don't work in me. I'll show you **Tsukuyomi**." He said and the heiress froze with a look of terror before she fainted. Naruto forgot about the Uchiha and went in his friend's aid as fast as his legs allowed him.

Neji and Sai encountered Sasuke; they were nervous because he demonstrated to be a great scape master, he managed to separate them and lead them to traps he improvised. Uchiha was to be feared indeed. The Hyuga boy stared at Hinata's unconscious body and glared at Sasuke, his duty was to protect his cousin and he was failing. "I can't allow such disrespect towards the Hyuga clan." The byakugan user stated and the former member of ROOT understood what he had to do; he drew a giant bird and made it real, then Neji and he jumped on it. Both shinobi had to settle the score with the Uchiha, Hyuga activated his byakugan and released chakra in the form of needles as Sai controlled the ink bird to follow the target. The avenger used the substitution jutsu repeatedly to avoid being hit, he made it to the trees and jumped to the top of one of them, there he threw several shurikens which the ink bird dodged easily but the traitor was one step ahead of them. The weapons had strings attached to them; he pulled them to capture both ninja in a web-like trap and destroyed the beast making a rain of ink. The boys were trapped on the strings and Sasuke sent them an electric discharge which Neji countered with **Air Palm** while the artist broke the cords with his katana. At the moment they fell to the ground the sharingan user activated Amaterasu, black flames surrounded his enemies and consumed slowly all the objects it touched.

"Rasen-shuriken." Naruto attacked but Sasuke threw his body into the ground; for instance the jutsu cut the tree behind the Hunt down team members, which hid them from the defector's sight.

"You've been acting weird idiot. Why haven't you really try to make me return to Konoha? You have not even attacked me seriously… you said you would break every bone in my body as long as you could bring me back." He made fun of him.

Naruto did not say a word; hate emanated from every inch of him and the bloodlust was almost palpable. "It belonged to him, not to the Hyuga girl." Uchiha didn't believe the number one unpredictable ninja could have such feelings, that blond and dumb shinobi he met couldn't be that dark. "Snap out of it Sasuke, he is the Nine Tails." He said to himself wearing a mask of indifference. The Jinchuriki entered in Sage mode; his eyes become yellow with horizontal black lines and his eyelids became orange. The only reason he remained still was to merge himself with nature energy and fulfill this transformation. "We won't talk anymore… i understand you and I am prepared to die shouldering your pain, that is what friends do." He said with a sincere smile.

Sasuke frowned and attacked him with a Chidori in shape of Sword, which Naruto avoided and then he created a Rasen-shuriken. The battle for life and death begun but some things seemed wrong, the jinchuriki wondered why Sasuke went alone to destroy Konoha if he didn't stand a chance against Tsunade, Kakashi and other high level shinobi. At the same time Sasuke wondered why Naruto became that dark, he knew about the Nine Tails but didn't know if it was taking over him... if that was the case both ninja would kill each other.


	4. The Way of a Konoha Ninja

**The way of a Konoha Ninja**

**I never go back on my word**

"I'll bring you back to Konoha or we will die together, it's up to you" Naruto threw several Rasen-Shurikens to the avenger, none of them with killing attempt, still strong enough to neutralize him with one hit. Sasuke barely dodged the attacks, he couldn't counter them because his Chidori would be weakened by Naruto's wind style, even though he could win by creating a fire style jutsu he didn't have the chance to make the hand seals. Uchiha summoned two fuma Shurikens to target the Jinchuriki; he avoided them but didn't know about the strings they had, so when Sasuke pulled them to make them attack Naruto from behind one shuriken hit the target who resulted to be a shadow clone, the original was behind it and kicked Sasuke as soon as he was in range. "I can see your silly tricks with my sharingan…" He said but Naruto became blurry. "Not again." He thought while his former friend delivered the hit. "I need to change the location of the fight, I can't focus on him with all this trees. " He said to himself while running towards the cliff.

**I fight against myself if necessary**

The girls watched horrified as two bodies rose from the earth, one was blond with purple clothes while the other was pink haired with red clothes. "I heard about this jutsu from Lee, they have our strength so the only way to defeat them is becoming stronger than before." Sakura explained. "How are we supposed to do that?" Ino Panicked. "I don't know." Haruno yelled annoyed. "Watch out…" Ino warned, the green eyed clone charged against them with its fists, Sakura jumped away but the blond kunoichi froze. "It's over with just one hit." She closed her eyes and prepared to receive a fatal blow, fortunately the enemy ignored her to go after its original. "Don't get distracted." Sakura yelled when she saw her friend's clone throw a kunai; Yamanaka reacted quickly to counter her copy's attack with other kunai. The sound of metal clashing was overwhelmed by the sound of girls making craters on the earth with punches and kicks. Evil Ino charged at its original with two kunai knives but the blue eyed kunoichi kicked her in the stomach at the perfect moment, then she used her mind destruction jutsu. "What? It had no effect." She was shocked, the clone took advantage of the distraction; she stood on its hands, split her legs and kicked Ino while spinning. Sakura saw her friend in disadvantage but when she tried to lend a hand her clone hit her with a tree. "Sorry Ino, I can't help you." she shouted. "I'll manage." The blond answered, "I just want to know why my jutsu didn't work." She thought.

**I won't abandon a friend**

"Kiba, snap out of it." Shikamaru yelled. The Inuzuka boy was out of his mind; his eyes resembled those of a wild animal with a prey on its sight and his fangs seemed longer for the pressure he put in his jaw. The genius did not want to fight his friend since he saw him on the chunin exams, Naruto would have been seriously wounded if not for his accidental fart. Suddenly a spine-chilling growl caught his attention "Not Akamaru too." The menacing-looking giant dog barked several times and attacked the Nara boy, seconds later Kiba joined his partner with Fang over Fang. "What should I do? Those two won't allow me to execute my jutsu. Their weakness is their nose but I'm not doing what Naruto did, that's just disgusting…" His thoughts were interrupted by the smoke ball Kiba threw, immediately Akamaru located him and attempted to bite him but the genius quickly used his Shadow Pull Jutsu to restrain him just millimeters away from his face, then he saw the sharingan when the dog opened his eyes. "Now I know what to do." He smirked.

**I get used to old acquaintances**

Shino and Chouji were petrified, the beast Sasuke summoned was intimidating; a giant black hawk with red eyes and sharp beck. "I deeply dislike this creature…" Shino complained with an emotionless tone. "What should we do?" Asked Chouji in desperation, he was insecure of his abilities and needed his closest friends to support him. Shino sent his insects to distract it but the beast flapped its wings and drove them away, this caused the Aburame boy to frown. Chouji noticed the anger of his partner so he used his Partial Expansion Jutsu to restrain the animal though it was useless due to the hawk's strength. They were not used to work together, Chouji always depended on Shikamaru's commands and Shino developed his own plans to aid his teammates, besides is not like they actually listened to him. "We need to hide to come up with a strategy." Shino said and sent his insects to distract the hawk, giving them enough time to flee. Once they were safe behind a tree, both shinobi compared their observations on the summoned beast. "That is one scary bird." Chouji complained. "That fact will not help us to defeat it. We need to think of its weaknesses, why? Because my insects do not stand a chance against it and your jutsu cannot reach it." Shino stated.

**I stay optimistic**

The byakugan user and the painter were still stunned by their fall, the tree Naruto cut stopped the black flames a little but now it was up to them to survive. "Shame on us…" Neji stated. "A Hyuga jonin and a ROOT member were taken down by a rough nin." Sai smiled trying to comfort his partner. "It's depressing, but we need to get out of here." Both shinobi stood up back to back and analyzed the terrible Amaterasu. One flame touched Sai's ink container so he had to get rid of it quickly. "Now I don't have ink to draw something to scape. Can we go underground?" He asked a little nervous. "We could if any of us were an Earth release user." Neji answered, and then both guys remained silent due to the danger of the situation. The flames were getting closer at every second and they didn't know how to avoid death by incineration; Neji's air palm would feed the fire and Sai didn't know if he could seal the powerful Amaterasu. "I can try the Fire Sealing Method, but as far as I know only Jiraiya the Sannin could seal this jutsu." Sai said. "Get ready to make an attempt, I got your back." Neji proposed with a smirk. Time was against them.

**I trust my comrades**

Tenten was summoning several Kunai grenades from her giant scrolls and Lee was cheering her up, though it was completely unnecessary. "It's going to be really hard to place all these tools were Shikamaru told us." She closed her eyes in resignation. "Don't complain because the power of youth will aid us in this task. We have to face this challenge as Guy sensei taught us. He always says that if we are requested to do 100 pushups we will do 200 more, so in this case: if Shikamaru wants us to place 100 grenades we will place 200 more…" Lee kept talking but the girl was not listening anymore. "Why do I feel this anguish? I hope Neji is safe." She thought. She should have looked like about to cry because Lee interrupted his emotional speech to kneel in front of her. "He is Ok." He said trying to comfort her. "What? Who is Ok? What are you talking about?" The girl blushed and shook her hands. "Guy sensei, he uses the power of youth, so he will be ok in the front lines." He explained and the weapon specialist smiled with relief. "Thanks Lee, Guy sensei is strong and he'll be just fine." She was glad her teammate was clueless. "Neji is strong too." She thought and blushed for remembering his deep white eyes, after that she continued her assignment.

**I never fall for despicable illusions**

"Where am I?" Hinata asked confused. The place she saw was in total devastation; the trees were leafless, the earth was arid and bonfires were everywhere, plus the whole landscape was in black and white. "No." The girl realized she was standing in the outskirts of Konoha, without thinking twice she ran desperately until she found the Hyuga Compund. There she saw a horrible scene; her whole family was stabbed in the chest by kunai knives. The Hyuga heiress felt tears sliding from her cheeks and emptiness in her heart; she approached Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi but did not dare to touch them, it was too painful. "What happened?" She sobbed and looked around just to find Shino's glasses in a pool of blood, her teammate was lying face down to the ground. Kiba's body was there too, her friend seemed to have died protecting Akamaru because the dog's corpse was behind his master. The Kunoichi fell into her knees to cry desperately until Sasuke's voice turner her tears into hate. "You have not seen anything yet, your suffering is nothing compared to mine." The byakugan user looked at the traitor and saw him hold Naruto's death body by the hair, the rest of the Sasuke Hunt down Team members were slaughtered behind him. "My family, my friends… you killed them all." She managed to whisper. "Don't forget your dear sensei." He threw Naruto next to Kurenai. "You hate me and you want to kill me to avenge them, but you know you are no match for me." He said with disgust and turn around. "That's how you felt, I feel something completely different. I pity you…" Hinata's words unleashed Sasuke's fury; he put his sword in her neck and glared at her. "What did you say?" he asked with pure hate in his voice. "I pity you because you chose to live for revenge and turn your back to those who gave you their love, now you are alone and miserable." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This genjutsu is something really cruel, but it is still an illusion." Hinata disturbed her chakra flow and released herself. The Hyuga girl awoke and immediately activated her byakugan to find her teammates, everyone was in a serious situation but Naruto needed her help the most, the chakra of the Nine tails was starting to control him. Hinata ran towards the cliff were Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

**I don't feel self-compassion**

Ino was being beaten up by her clone and Sakura could not help her because she was losing her own battle. "There is no way we can become stronger than before, we are already tired." Sakura thought in despair. Ino knew she was lucky that her clan techniques didn't work for the clone or her, otherwise she would be long death. "I can't believe I became this frail, I used to be the number one kunoichi, now Sakura overpowers me in medical ninjutsu and everything else." She thought. "My father, Asuma sensei and Tsunade sensei would be disappointed of me." A kunai passed by her head and interrupted her. "Stay focused, you can do better than that." The green eyed kunoichi yelled with worry. Ino breathed deeply, she was done with the self-compassion and she was determined to proof her worth to everyone. "Don't let Sakura beat you in ninjutsu or in romance." She remembered her sensei's last words. Yamanaka managed to escape and get to her friend. "Remember the chunin exams, it was a tie. Fight my clone and I'll fight yours." Ino said and the pink haired girl smiled. "We make our clones pursue us and then we switch opponents. You are brilliant Ino." Both girls moved to opposite sides of the battlefield with their clones behind them and then ran to the center of the arena. When they were close enough Sakura jumped over Yamanaka while sending chakra to her fist and Ino slid below Haruno, the green eyed Kunoichi killed the blond clone with Cherry Blossom Impact and the blue eyed ninja used the Mind Destruction Jutsu on her enemy, who fell backwards with blood coming out of its nose. After the difficult fight, the Konoha girls sat back to back, exhausted but with smiles of relief.

**I rescue my friends **

Shikamaru let go of the dog to place himself between his current enemies. "Kiba I'm sorry." He said before using Shadow Manipulation technique on him, unfortunately the Inuzuka boy was in Beast Mimicry mode making him faster than ever. Akamaru tried to bite him once more and Kiba charged with Piercing Fang, the Nara boy had no option but to use Shadow Sewing Jutsu. Several tentacle-like shadows emanated from the ground and restrained both foes but their great strength broke the technique. Kiba threw more smoke balls to blind the shadow manipulator while Akamaru attacked him from behind. Shikamaru coughed blood and found cover between some trees, where he prepared mini explosive tags to temporally unable his pursuers' sense of smell. "Brute force is an advantage but strategies win wars." Shikamaru knew that Kiba and Akamaru would find him in no time so when they appeared Nara activated the tag in their faces, then he trapped Kiba in the Shadow Possession Jutsu and stood in front of Akamaru, when the dog was able to see the genius he charged at him. Shikamaru broke his jutsu and threw his body to the ground, provoking the dog to crash with Kiba. Taking advantage of the situation, the genius approached his teammates and released them from Sasuke's genjutsu.

**I believe in team work**

Chouji felt so inferior compared to everyone else, even Hinata was stronger than him and team 10 would be the weakest if not for Shikamaru. "I have investigated your clan's jutsu because that is what teammates do. I noticed that the human boulder has an incredible destruction power, I wonder if we can bring him down with a single strike." Shino said without removing his eyes from the beast. "I can't reach it, it's flying to high and my partial expansion jutsu is not strong enough to restrain it." Akimichi responded in despair. Aburame noticed that something was bothering his partner, he felt insecure just like Hinata before the chunin exams. "Chouji, do you doubt of your own power?" He asked in a solemn tone. "Yes." Akimichi answered with shame. "It must be hard for you to demonstrate your skills because Shikamaru is stronger and you think that Ino will leave you behind soon." The insect manipulator tried to comfort his friend without too much effort; he wouldn't listen to him anyway, surprisingly the long haired boy nodded. "Is that how you feel in your team?" He asked looking for sympathy. "Not at all, I'm the strongest but they ignore me." Shino responded in a sulky mode. The hawk grew impatient, it destroyed the trees of the zone to look for its preys, when if found them Shino thought of something. "I will create a ramp for you to reach the target." Shino explained while sending his parasitic insects to do so. Chouji transformed into a spiky human boulder to increase his destruction power, he charged at the bird with all his speed, Shino's ramp allowed him to elevate enough to hit the hawk's chest and finish it for good. The beast disappeared in a smoke curtain. "We make a good team. Why? Because we are similar in some aspects" Shino confessed. "Are you in love with the kunoichi of your team too?" Chouji asked hoping his new friend would understand how he felt. "We are similar in some aspects and that is all I have to say." Aburame repeated himself with a frown. "So that is a yes." Akimichi thought with a smile.

**I have the will to survive**

Neji used Rotation several times to keep the flames away from them, still Amaterasu was not weakening. Sai was preparing the scrolls, it was a good thing that as a ROOT member he was familiarized with powerful techniques like the Fire Sealing Method which came handy in dangerous and unexpected situations. The byakugan user was running out of stamina when the artist finished building chakra, he made the proper hand seals to invoke white smoke that came out of the ground to surround Amaterasu and confine it in the scroll. "We'll only be obstacles if we show up to the battle in this deplorable condition." Sai needed to rest after using such advanced technique and Neji could barely move but they were alive, that was all that mattered.

**I protect my loved ones**

"Sasuke, why are you running like a coward?" Naruto yelled. He used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to surround his enemy but Sasuke was able to destroy the clones that approached him even though they were endless. "Rasen-Shuriken" several clones threw the devastating jutsu, it seemed to be the end for the traitor. "That Uchiha must die. Kill him and offer me his blood." The Jinchuriki heard and he looked in all directions to find who said that, the avenger took advantage of the distraction to build up chakra and make the proper hand seals to perform his trump card. "Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu." Naruto knew his Rasen-Shurikens would strengthen the fire so he would get killed if he was in range. "Too bad, idiot" Sasuke laughed. Suddenly a blue light covered the fighters, it was Hinata's Rotation. She made it in time to protect her teammate. "How did you break my Tsukuyomi?" He was surprised. "My Sensei is a genjutsu specialist, she saw your brother use it against Kakashi and developed a way to counter it." The heiress informed with confidence, after seeing what could happen if Sasuke remain alive she had no doubt about killing him, even if she had to die in the process. "Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist" The white eyed girl charged at her enemy but instead of deliver a blow she grabbed him by the shirt to fall together off the cliff. As they were falling Hinata kept trying to strike Sasuke, he could only grab her wrists to crossed them in her back, by doing this their bodies were combined in a forced embrace, their faces were only separated by few inches, their eye contact was intense and their heart beats were violent. The Hyuga heiress couldn't help to notice Sasuke's deep eyes and feel his hard muscles, he was handsome indeed but he was a murderer. The avenger was lost in Hinata's eyes, he enjoyed touching her but then he remembered she was his beautiful enemy.


	5. Crumbling Loyalty

**Thanks** for reading guys and please **review** my story because I want to know my weak points, I also want to know if I keep you interested. :-D

**Crumbling Loyalty**

**The consequence of betrayal**

Karin couldn't stand one more second in the torture chamber, even though she didn't receive psychological or physical damage she wanted to run away from that creepy place. Her chance came when the guard on duty delivered her food; the kunoichi destroyed the light bulb to blind him, she located him with her sensor skills and knocked him out with a kick to the head. "That was easy. This war is leaving the weakest shinobi to protect the village." She said to herself. The girl ran in the hallways looking for the exit, suddenly she felt a kunoichi approaching her. "Seems like a though opponent." She stopped and hid in a room.

The door was cut in three pieces and a strong wind current surprised Karin. "What do you think you're doing?" Temari hissed. "You are dumber than you look. Did you seriously think you could escape from Konoha?"

Karin knew she was no match for the Suna Kunoichi, still she wouldn't give up. "I'm leaving this awful place and you alone won't stop me."

"I, Temari from Sunagakure, am enough to bring you down." She prepared to swing her fan but then stopped because she wanted her alive. "You don't seem hurt… don't tell me you sold your comrade, piece of scum."

"That jerk tried to kill me, as far as I'm concerned we are enemies so technically I didn't do such a thing." She tightened her fists by the memory of Sasuke. "He abandoned his team and we were completely loyal to him."

"Tell me one thing… you would try to find Suigetzu and Yugo if you scape. Don't you?" She smirked.

"Those two are ok, they are probably planning to escape from the Land of Iron." She trusted her comrades power but wasn't sure if they would attempt to find her, after all they were only together for Sasuke. "What is that Temari up to? She could kill me right away…" The eyes of that blond had something that gave Karin a bad feeling.

"According to Shikamaru that Karin has a high IQ; she will discover my plan soon so I need to drive her attention to something else." Temari thought. "They won't come in your aid if they scape." She lied laughing at the angry stare of the red head.

"I don't need them, I used to keep under control one of Orochimaru's prisons. I am strong enough to stay alive." She yelled and then realized what was going on. "What do you want from me?"

Temari was discovered. "Not from just you, it involves your friends too. I received a message about Suigetzu and Yugo's disappearance from the Land of Iron's prison and my spies informed me that they are in their way here. The poor security I prepared will fasten their arrival, only then you will hear what I need from you." The blond explained. "Let's change the topic in the meantime. From girl to girl, I bet you would like to kill Sasuke with your own hands because he broke your heart; and we girls are specialists in holding grudges and getting even." Karin nodded at her opponent's words. "Let me confess you something, my interest in Konoha is one person and if something were to happen to that person I would get my heart broken… "

"Karin" Suigetzu and Yugo shouted at unison. The white haired swords man moved to the right of Temari and the orange haired ninja moved to her left. "Don't do anything stupid if you appreciate your life." Karin warned them and her teammates calmed down for none of them were in conditions to fight, besides she was the fifth Kazekage's sister and that was enough to fear her.

"Good, we are all reunited." Temari smiled and put her fan down. "Let's remember your reason to be here: Sasuke disposed of you as if you were trash." The trio glared at their enemy who laughed. "I'll be straight with you, that scum is now fighting an elite group of Konoha, if he manages to stay alive I want you to find him, keep track of his movements and kill him when you have the chance." She commanded.

"We don't follow orders." Suigetzu hissed, which made Temari roll her eyes. "I will rephrase it since your brains are not working properly, take it as the payment for letting you go." She stated. The former team Taka understood and walked out without lowering their guard, they hated that blunt green eyed blond but wanted to take revenge on Sasuke and she was offering them the chance to do so. The red hair girl was the last to cross the threshold. "Karin, we didn't finish our girl talk." Temari's teasing demeanor changed to a truly murderous type. "If I get my heart broken because your team didn't do what you were supposed to do… I will torture all of you until you beg me to die." Karin glared at her and followed Suigetzu.

"Thank you guys" Karin whispered. "Thank him, I would have abandoned you if not for the interference of this bipolar." Suigetzu joked while Yugo smiled. The sensor didn't know if Temari was an ally or an enemy but both of them shared a grudge against Sasuke so that made them collaborators.

When the trio was far enough the sand ninja walked out to look at the stars and pray for Shikamaru to be ok. "Come back safe, please. I will not bare the pain of losing you."

**The most effective weapon**

The feeling of cold water awakened Sasuke. He opened his eyes slowly, the last thing he recalled was falling from a cliff with the Hyuga heiress in his arms but suddenly everything vanished. The avenger felt someone lying above him, he looked down to find Hinata recovering consciousness, the girl was a little disoriented but found the strength to attack him with her Palm Heel Strike. Uchiha received the hit, which made no serious damage but stunned him. Sasuke held her by the waist to flip positions so Hinata kicked him in the stomach, he evaded it rolling to the right and the heiress rolled to the left to stand up quickly. "Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist."

Sasuke evaded most of the attack of the Hyuga girl until his vision blurred again. His only option to keep her immobile was to hold her wrists and cross them at her back as before, this time Hinata hit him with the head. "What's with this girl?" He thought glaring at her. "Do you want me to kill you?" He shouted

"I will kill you first." She yelled back. "I won't allow you to reach Konoha… "

What was Sasuke experiencing with that girl? That Byakugan user was attacking him, she was defending the village he hated and still he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Those eyes filled with hatred were appealing in some strange way, the passion in her voice when she swore to protect her home was unusual in a sweet looking girl like her but Uchiha liked it. Being that close to Hinata gave him the chance to enjoy the lavender fragrance of her hair and touch once more her soft skin.

"I decided to spare your life… just don't get in my way anymore." He smirked. The prodigy let go of her hands and walked away leaving the white eyed girl in shock.

Hinata looked closely at Sasuke with her byakugan and noticed a severe disruption in the chakra around his eyes. "He… he is going blind. This is my chance." She smirked and prepared to attack. Suddenly the masked man of the Akatsuki appeared between them. Sasuke turned around to glare at Madara who was holding the heiress by the neck. "What were you trying to do little Hyuga? Attacking someone from behind is low even for me." He stated with an unpleased tone. Hinata released her chakra needles to attack Madara but they were useless, his reaction was to laugh at her and tighten his grip.

"Don't waste your time in her, she's no threat at all." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I know that, I'll just kill her for fun." He laughed while throwing her in the ground. "Amaterasu". Black flames appeared on the clothes of the kunoichi who screamed in pain. Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan to extinguish Madara's Jutsu, in consequence his eye bleed uncontrollably. "How romantic. The Uchiha avenger saved the Hyuga heiress." He made fun of his clan member who was holding his eye.

"Think whatever you want. I need her as the bait to eliminate her friends." He gasped covering his eye.

"Of course" He didn't buy it. "Let me tell you a story, I know you love them." He sat next to Sasuke. The traitor was not able to move due to the over use of his doujutsu. "When our clan betrayed me I decided to defect from the village before seeing the Uchiha as slaves of the Senju. I spent several years learning all kinds of jutsu to become strong enough to eliminate Hashirama, I even recruited a sinister creature to help me accomplish my goal. One morning I sent a letter to the Hokage challenging him to fight me in the place you know as the Valley of End, if he dared to refuse I would destroy the village so he agreed. When we were face to face I swore to take the title of Hokage with his life, he glared at me but I didn't care…"

"What makes you think I care about this?" Sasuke managed to say.

Madara ignored him. "Hashirama started the fight, he used his Wood Release to stab me but I used a basic substitution technique to counter it. The next move was mine, I built up chakra to burn all his wood with Fire Ball jutsu yet he was skilled enough to extinguish it with water release and trying to crush me at the same time. He was a great warrior but I had my Mangekyo sharingan, something the most elite shinobi feared. I eventually trapped him in my Tsukuyomi, I was about to give him the last strike when I realized he was turning my genjutsu against me. Our battle for life and death continued for a long time, we were tired and running out of chakra so I decided to use my trump card: The Nine Tails Demon Fox. "

Hinata regained consciousness and sat up with difficulty, she saw Sasuke in a weakened state and Madara was telling him something, the heiress decided to listen and wait for a chance to act.

Madara noticed her but he was too involved in his past to give her attention. "Hashirama's face was invaluable, you don't see that fear in him very often." He laughed. "I saved the beast for last because the Hokage would be too weak to control it with his special technique. What I did not expect was the interference of Mito Uzumaki, a beautiful kunoichi with great power, her knowledge in Sealing jutsu was the beginning of my problems." Madara sighed. "She escaped from the village to be by her husband's side so when she saw him losing the battle against the Nine Tails she decided to suppress the beast. Mito bit her thumb and wrote symbols with blood all over her arms and legs. I saw the whole preparation for the sealing but I was too busy with Hashirama to stop her and I didn't want to fight her." He stopped to remember that day.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other, the avenger smirked but the heiress looked away, by that moment the shock of the Tsukuyomi was almost gone and she realized her enemy could have killed her if he wanted to. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of being so close to the Uchiha; his strong body, the intensity of his stare, the smirk she loved and that cocky attitude of his. The heiress shocked her head to clear her mind. "He is the enemy, a despicable murderer who showed her what could happen if he were to stay alive." She thought and looked back at him. Once more the eye contact was filled with hate but this time a great attraction invaded them.

The masked man came back to reality. "Mito Uzumaki ran towards the Demon Fox making the proper hand signs to perform a sealing jutsu The Nine Tails looked at her with anger as it was being absorbed by her small body, Hashirama couldn't believe his eyes and neither could I. The first jinchuriki of the beast fell exhausted on her knees, the Hokage tried approach his beloved but I stroke him from behind with a Fire Ball jutsu, I could hardly move and yet I was determined to give my foe the finishing blow." Madara sighed. "I will tell you something no one else knows: I was in love with that woman." Sasuke was shocked, he never thought that heartless man could ever feel that. "She took out a kunai and put it on her neck in a desperate attempt to drive my attention away from her husband. I reacted as she expected: I rushed to her and stopped the knife from hurting her. She smirked before telling me that I would never have the tailed beast again, at the moment of her death the Fox would die too. I was not worried about that at all, I cared for her safety and I wanted her to live. Hashirama used his last breath to stab me several times with his wood kunai knives just after I chose to spare the village until Mito's death. I retreated slowly from the battle field to tend my severe wounds and as I left I heard them swearing their love, she told him he would be a father soon so he wouldn't die but it was too late, they shared one last kiss before the Hokage's death." Madara stood up. "I gave up on my mission because I couldn't kill her, don't make my mistake."

"I'm not like you." Sasuke hissed. "I will destroy the village no matter what or who."

"No matter how powerful you become you are still a man, and the most effective weapon against a shinobi is a kunoichi." He approached Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "Those beautiful eyes will be the last thing you will see from this world if you can't control yourself and focus on the mission."

Sasuke looked at Hinata after Madara disappeared. "That's not possible, I wouldn't fall for her or forget my goal." He thought. Hinata tried to stand up but her wounds hurt too much. "I propose a truce, you can't move and it would be a waste of my power to kill you." He smirked.

"It would be a dishonor for me to kill a blind man." She added with a smile, somehow they were putting their differences aside.

"The way you jumped to defend Naruto was… unexpected. Madara told me you faced Pain for the same reason." Uchiha needed to buy time to recover but he also wanted to speak with her and find out what made her so interesting.

"I… I am his greatest admirer." She blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes in jealousy. "I had a crush on him until I realized I love what he represents for me. He is my role model, he has been mistreated by the people of Konoha and yet he wants to become the Hokage to be acknowledged. I want to be like him, during the chunin exams I was scared to death of Neji so Naruto encouraged me to fight him." Hinata laughed. "I lost though I won the battle against myself." The heiress didn't know why she was telling everything to the enemy.

"That goofy ninja has a great influence on people." He smirked really relieved to know they were only friends.

"Sasuke…" She stopped. It felt so good to say his name.

"Tell me, Hinata." He loved the way she spoke to him.

"Why do you want to destroy Konoha? You have already avenged your clan." She asked hesitantly.

The avenger would have beaten to death any person who dared to ask such a thing but she was different, she truly wanted to know his reasons so he sat next to her. "Danzo Shimura and the Hokage's advisors cornered Itachi, he was forced to kill my entire clan in order to maintain peace, now that i killed Danzo I will slaughter the other two and everyone else who benefited from that massacre." He was in pain.

Hinata suddenly felt the necessity to comfort him, all the hate was vanishing so she leaned on his shoulder since she couldn't move enough to embrace him. "I'm sorry. It must be hell for you." Sasuke knew she was sincere, she listened to him unlike everyone else. The avenger leaned his head on hers and both ninja wished for that moment to be eternal.

**Thank you** for reading, hope you like it and remember to **review**. ;)


	6. The Search for Hinata

**Hope you like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it and remember to review.**

The search for Hinata

Hinata felt her heart beat so fast due to the proximity of the handsome avenger, he made her forget she had a mission. "Sasuke" She whispered. "Your eyes… Lady Hokage may be able to heal them…"

"What makes you think she'll help a traitor?" He laughed.

"She will if Naruto asks her."

Sasuke moved Hinata's head gently and stood up. "You talk too much about Naruto." He tried to hide his jealousy, but it was too obvious.

"It's because I want to touch your heart trough him, I know you care for him as much as he cares for you." The girl looked down. "He is your friend and believes in you… the rest of us agreed to kill you." Hinata gave Sasuke a pleading look. "Naruto would do anything to bring you back, he even begged the Raikage to forgive you." She whispered.

Sasuke looked away. "That Naruto…" He thought.

"Don't make him suffer anymore, please." She pleaded with teary eyes, this unleashed Sasuke's fury. "She cries for him… Why does this bother me?" Despite the pain of her wounds, a trembling Hinata stood up and tried to reach Sasuke.

The avenger grabbed her by the waist before she fell. "You need medical attention." He changed the subject noticing her serious wounds. "I'll leave you where your teammates can find you." He put an arm around her waist and held her hand to place her arm over his shoulders.

"Thank you" She whispered and Sasuke smirked. "Why do you help me?" She asked innocently.

"I need you to guide me since I can't see well." He said even though deep inside he wanted to be with her.

"I supposed that." She smiled disappointed, after walking uphill for quite some time Sasuke decided to stop and placed the heiress under a tree.

The deserter needed to find a way to guide the Hunt down Team to Hinata and scape without being noticed. "How do I get them to find her? I have no idea about the tracking abilities of her teammates. Plus I must retire for now, there is no way I can reach Konoha in this state… my only option is to go to Nekobaa but I can't if I am not able to see."

"Kiba and Shino must be looking for me… I need Sasuke to stay with me long enough for them to catch him, but how?" She thought. "Byakugan." Hinata looked for her friends. Tenten and Lee were burring Kunai grenades near the waterfall, Neji and Sai were very low in chakra, Shikamaru was discussing something with Ino, Sakura was restraining Naruto for some reason, Kiba and Shino were scouting the area and Chouji was just standing there.

"Hinata, I can't risk to be captured. You are coming with me." He informed after considering all his options.

"I won't go anywhere and neither will you." She hissed.

"We have a truce, remember?" He pointed out, after seeing the heiress' unchangeable expression he sighed. "I promise to heal your wounds if you come with me, I will let you go when I don't need you anymore."

Sasuke helped Hinata stand up once she nodded. The avenger carried the byakugan user in his back and both cooperated to reach their new destination. The Uchiha described the road to follow and the Hyuga became his eyes.

"He is too weak to fight all of us at once, so he will take me to his hiding spot and as long as my team is looking for me they will find him." She thought.

Shikamaru was talking to Tsunade with Ino and Inoichi as intermediaries. "Considering Hinata's desperate action to save Naruto she may be with Sasuke or death, in the worst scenario. She is a clever kunoichi, there's no doubt she'll be ok. Our next step should be…"

"We have to find her… she fell from the cliff so she shouldn't be too far, believe it." Naruto Yelled. "Don't be reckless. Shikamaru is developing a new plan to rescue her." Sakura was hugging the blond shinobi to stop him from moving. "He is only talking to Ino." He complained. "He is using the Yamanaka clan's telepathy to consult Lady Hokage."

"What's going on?" Neji asked, he barely made it to the rendezvous point with Sai.

"Shikamaru is modifying the original strategy." Sakura answer nervously, she knew Neji would lose control if he knew what happened with Hinata.

"There is no sight of…" Kiba tried to inform but was stopped by Shino.

"Lady Hokage wants us back in Konoha." Shikamaru said. "Neji, Hinata is lost and might be with Sasuke." Those words enraged the byakugan user. It was his duty to protect the heiress and now she was in the hands of an assassin or death. "I'm not going back." He stated calm as always.

"I'm going with you, she's my teammate." Kiba was mad at Shikamaru's words. "I will look for her too." Shino added.

"The captain of this team is Shikamaru." Ino spoke, she appeared to be in a trance.

Naruto broke free from Sakura and shook Ino. "Tell grandma Tsunade to let us go find Hinata."

"Leave Ino, she is only the intermediary." Chouji stopped the blond shinobi.

"How troublesome… Shadow Pull jutsu." Shikamaru's Shadow divided in several strings to restrain every single member. "Ino, break the connection." She did. "Everyone listen to me. We are going to find Hinata and return to Konoha with or without Sasuke." The team members nodded. "Sai, send a message to the village informing them that we have to slow down and we will be late." He requested but sai shook his head. "All my ink was lost during Sasuke's attack." Shikamaru smirked. "Good. Now we have an excuse to delay at least until tomorrow morning. This is our rendezvous point." He placed a kunai in the ground. "Scatter around and look for Hinata, if you find something throw a kunai with exploding tags into the air and detonate it for us to find your location. If she doesn't appear at all come back and I will be developing a new strategy." He sit and made a circle with his hands.

"Right." All the team members began their search.

Even though Sasuke was weakened by the overuse of his Sharingan, he was still very fast and with Hinata's byakugan the journey to Nekobaa's shop only took four hours. "I can see too many cats in this building, an old woman and a teenager." The heiress described.

The avenger crossed the threshold and an adorable kitten greeted him. "What do you have for me today?" Uchiha took a bottle of catnip from his pocket and gave it to the cat who purred. "He is so cute." Hinata was captivated by the animal.

"Sasuke, good to see you. Grandma will be so happy." A girl with long brown hair pulled his hand. "Is she your new teammate?" The girl smiled at Hinata.

"No." he pulled his hand from hers.

Sasuke put Hinata down and approached Nekobaa. "I need you to treat her wounds please." Hinata noticed Sasuke was very respectful to that old lady. "I am also having problems with my vision."

"Tamaki, take care of the Hyuga girl." She ordered. "Are you dumb or what? If you use those eyes too much you will go blind. There is no cure for that, unless you combine Itachi's eyes with yours." She scolded Sasuke until she got tired.

"This will hurt a little, those injuries are pretty bad. Amaterasu is a powerful jutsu." Tamaki said while cleaning the heiress' burnings.

"How did you know I was hurt by Amaterasu?" The Hyuga was intrigued.

"Sasuke came here after his battle with Itachi and I took care of him." She blushed.

"Are you two very close?" Hinata felt a discharge of jealousy.

She blushed even more. "I will help him restore his clan… when he gets his revenge of course. He hasn't asked me that yet but I'm positive he will. I've known him since we were children and it's not like he would restore the clan with just a random girl. We have a strong connection." She giggled. Tamaki finished applying the bandages on Hinata and gave her two green pills. "This will accelerate the healing process while you sleep." She smiled and walked out.

"Like I care." Hinata thought and consumed the pills. Sasuke entered the room and sat on a chair next to her. "Technically our agreement is over, you came with me and I healed your wounds, but our truce will be over when we reach the forest and you find your friends." He informed. "G… good" the byakugan user yawned and fell asleep. Sasuke took his pills and fell asleep on the chair. "I must pass by the forest to return to my hideout." He thought before everything turned black.

"Are you sure you remember the way to that shop?" Suigetsu questioned Karin, who turned red and smiled. "I will never forget that place."

"You saw Sasuke changing clothes, didn't you pervert?" Suigetsu made fun of her.

The red hair threw a rock at him and turned him into water. "No I didn't, he spotted me." She said in teary eyes.

"Pervert" Suigetsu teased her again.

Yugo laughed at them. "I bet those two will get married." He thought. "Remind me why we are going to that shop." He asked to stop the fight.

"If Sasuke survives the fight against the elite shinobi Temari told us about, he will need someone to threat his wounds. That is Tamaki's work and Nekobaa has all the medicine he'll need. We will ambush him in his weakened state and settle the score."

Hinata woke up and heard Sasuke talking with the old lady. "I won't accept payment boy. You are like a grandson to me." She said. "No, I will pay you everything." He responded.

"He is so noble." Tamaki whispered.

After winning the argument, Sasuke approached Hinata. "It's time to leave." The girl nodded and stood up, surprisingly she was fully healed. "Tamaki, Nekobaa, thank you for everything." Both said and began their journey to the forest at their highest speed.

"That was not his hiding spot, the last time those two saw him was after the battle with Itachi. His hideout must be at the other side of the forest, otherwise he wouldn't have to go back and risk to be captured." She thought.

The heiress and the avenger did not exchange a word during the rest of the journey, Hinata wanted to capture him and stop all the suffering he caused and Sasuke was determined to destroy Konoha sooner or later. Yet, a small part of them didn't want to say good-bye.

"I went to see Kurenai sensei at 6 in the afternoon, we spent 2 hours fighting Sasuke, I traveled four hours with him and rested three so we should reach the forest by 7 in the morning." Hinata thought anxious to see her teammates.

Sasuke stopped as soon as they reached the forest. "Our truce ends right here… you better go before I decide to kill you." He warned without looking at her.

Hinata activated her byakugan and saw the jinchuriki nearby. "Naruto" She whispered. Sasuke got furious and walked towards her, he stumped his hand against the three behind the heiress and looked directly into her eyes. "Why do you always have to mention him?" He barked but his expression softened after he realized he hurt the Hyuga girl. The avenger held her chin and couldn't resist the anxiety to kiss her, she felt the same way and closed her eyes. They didn't understand what led them to almost kiss, they felt too much attraction for each other but that was not it. "This can't be?" Sasuke thought. "Am I falling in love?" The heiress said to herself. But before the so wanted kiss happened, Naruto interrupted.

"Don't you dare to hurt her." He warned him and tried to rescue Hinata but Sakura tackled him and held him in the ground. Sasuke took advantage of the moment to escape. Shikamaru passed next to him but didn't even try to stop him, actually he went straight to the heiress.

"Hinata, there's a new plan." He informed. "As we speak Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Sai are intercepting Sasuke, they will lead him to the waterfall, where Tenten and Lee had been placing Kunai grenades. Sakura has to restrain Naruto at all cost because he claims he is hearing voices and loses control easily. Ino will treat your wounds in case you have and I will give the signal to start the attack. Once all the grenades are detonated Ino and I must approach him to restrain him."

"I have something to tell you… this may change the plan a little." She said with confidence and Shikamaru smirked.


	7. The Deepest Wound

Thank you for reading guys and remember to review. I hope you like the last chapter of my first story.

The Deepest Wound

Sasuke passed by the shadow manipulator and immediately realized something was wrong. "That Shikamaru didn't even look at me… is he up to something?" Before he could find an answer Sai intercepted him so he was forced to change his route. "How did he survive Amaterasu?" The avenger smirked when he remembered that Hinata broke his Tsukuyomi. "I can expect anything from these people." Uchiha gritted his teeth at the sight of Kiba and Akamaru. This time he turned left just to encounter Shino. "How do I get away from them? I can't fight them all without my sharingan and if I use it I will go completely blind." Neji appeared to make him turn around and finally Chouji stopped him from returning to his starting point. "My only option is the waterfall. Obviously that's what they want and I can't go anywhere else." He was running out of options.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Sasuke is not well… his vision decreases with the use of his sharingan. This may be our only chance to capture him." She said very excited at the thought of returning to Konoha but what really made her happy was having Sasuke back in the village. She couldn't remember at what point she started to care for him.

"Capture him? I thought you wanted him dead." Shikamaru laughed suspecting that something had happened between the heiress and the avenger,

"Um… I changed my mind." She blushed.

"I recognize that reaction in her… She can't be in love with my Sasuke." Ino and Sakura thought scandalized.

"You two were about to kiss, didn't you? I'm so glad Naruto interrupted you." The pink haired girl yelled and Hinata looked away in shame. "I knew it, Sasuke is just irresistible." Ino glared at the Hyuga.

"Stop it you troublesome women." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hinata is giving us an advantage over Sasuke, if we succeed in this mission you will have him back. Isn't that what you wanted?" Both girls remained silent.

"Shikamaru, there is one more thing. He saved my life and I must do something about it." She looked at her captain with determined eyes.

The Nara boy nodded in approval. "I'll think about it Hinata. Sasuke just reached Tenten's zone." He said after receiving the information by radio. "You can proceed now" He ordered to the weapons specialist. "Time to go girls" With this said the group moved towards their target.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Let's begin Lee" Tenten said and clapped her hands to elevate the first grenade, Lee kicked it in the air and made it explode into several kunai knives. Sasuke dodged the first attack and smirked until he saw two more grenades in front of him. Suddenly no one was following him anymore and that meant bad news for the avenger. The kunai got nailed in the trees and Sasuke knew he was in trouble when he reached the waterfall zone, where there were no trees at all. "Three at the same time" The weapon specialist warned and Lee reacted very fast. "Four in a row" He requested. "I can handle ten" He was getting Hyper. "Just stick to the original sequence." She sighed.

Sasuke managed to avoid five attacks but three knives stabbed his right arm. "This can't be" The avenger saw his death coming when the brunette made seven grenades appear and the boy in green jumpsuit detonated each one.

"We got here just in time… pay off your debt." Shikamaru winked at the heiress, who smiled and ran towards Sasuke.

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms" Hinata yelled. Suddenly a web-like barrier emerged from her body and extended to repel all the kunai, in consequence Sasuke looked at her in astonishment. When the jutsu was over all the weapons were lying on the ground, nothing could hurt the avenger anymore. The heiress turned around to see how hurt he was, his arm bleed uncontrollably but nothing more. "I wish I was a medical ninja." She sobbed. "This is nothing" Uchiha smirked.

The Hyuga girl approached the deserter to kiss him unexpectedly and the shocked traitor responded to it putting his arms around her waist, he felt his heart beat fast and enjoyed too much the warmth of Hinata's body. Sasuke noticed the Byakugan user's hands move slowly to his neck and caress it.

The heiress knew her teammates were looking at them, some were surprised and the others were absolutely mad. That reckless action of hers would cause trouble for sure, nevertheless she was willing to take the punishment. She loved him and all she cared about was that Sasuke was responding to her innocent kiss with a really passionate one.

The avenger would never admit he was actually falling in love. Hinata was nothing like the girls he was used to deal with; she listened to him, she was patient, caring, determined and fierce when necessary. Sasuke began to caress her back and to kiss her more intensely but something was wrong for she was crying. Hinata moved her hands to his chest and whispered an apology before releasing chakra from her palm to hit Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha fell on his knees spitting blood.

"You got me… Madara was right, a kunoichi is the most effective weapon against a shinobi" He said coughing. "No matter how strong I become I'm still a man." He looked defeated for a second but gave the Hyuga girl the smirk she adored. "I love you, but I won't give up on my revenge for you." He finally said.

"I know, I love you too but I won't allow you to destroy my home or hurt my family and friends." She replied sobbing. Then she knelt to hug him and kiss him goodbye. "Forgive me, I truly fell in love with you." She confessed.

"So it is settled, next time we see each other we'll be enemies." He said touching Hinata's face, then he discharged a weak electric current to make her faint.

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled in anger when he saw Hinata lying in the ground. The jinchuriki charged against his former friend with a rasen-shuriken, He was enraged; he wanted to believe his friend still had something good in him but everything was against him. "You know you want to kill him." The Demon Fox spoke through him. Naruto covered his ears in despair though it was useless and he knew it. "The blood of this Uchiha enrages me. He sealed me once and I want him death." The blond boy couldn't resist the influence of the beast, he fell on his knees scratching the ground in an attempt to control himself.

"It's my only chance to scape." Sasuke thought. He could barely move, Hinata didn't mean to kill him, she just wanted to immobilize him and she succeeded. The avenger stood up slowly, his body trembled and coughed blood once more. He gave one last glance at her beloved, suddenly his vision blurred due to the loss of blood but he did not care anymore so he walked to the edge of the waterfall.

"Shadow Manipulation Jutsu" Shikamaru yelled desperate, but his shadow couldn't reach its target because the avenger jumped at the moment he heard him. "That idiot… available units go get Sasuke, if he is death I want the corpse." He ordered frustrated and everyone split. The leader stopped Sakura as she passed by, "I want you to knock him out. He is losing it." He said with pain in his voice and pointed to the unstable shinobi. "Ino go check if Hinata is OK." He ordered and the Yamanaka girl obeyed.

Sakura sent chakra to her fist and approached Naruto with wet eyes, she had hit him before because he was acting silly or immature but this time was different, he was not himself. "I'm really sorry." She said with tears falling, then she punched him in the stomach and the boy fell unconscious. The girl knelt next to him and hugged him; she prayed to never have to do that again, she wished the Nine Tails out of her Naruto.

The rest of the team looked for Sasuke; Shino sent the few insects he had left, Kiba and Akamaru tried to catch his smell, Neji searched with his byakugan and everyone else did their best to find the target. After several hours with no result the leader took the mission as a failure. "I've deceived my team once more." Shikamaru said to himself. "We are going back to the village."

WWWWWWWW

Sasuke woke up in a dark cave-like room, his head was spinning and his chest hurt. The last thing he recalled was the sea coming closer as he fell, then the pain disappeared and he thought he was going to die. The recovering boy sat up on the bed and saw a blurry Madara looking at him, he was about to scold him for his impulsive behavior. "If you say 'I told you' I swear I'll kill you."

"You are an idiot, but that is reasonable because of your age. The important issue is your vision, you over used the Mangekyo Sharingan and now you are going blind. Do you want Itachi's eyes now?" He spoke in a careless tone.

"I will need them to proceed with my revenge." The Uchiha decided to continue with his plan to destroy Konoha, but the next time he wouldn't do it alone and won't wish to be killed in the process. "Lend me your army and give me my brother's eyes, I will burn down the village and recover what belongs to me."

"Good, you are making sense. Keep resting, the surgery will be tomorrow." Madara informed and walked to the door, but suddenly stopped. "Is Hinata Hyuga what belongs to you?" He laughed.

"What is so funny about it?" He said expressionless.

"The whole situation is amusing. You tried to get someone to kill you for invading the enemy's territory by yourself, then you fell in love with a Kunoichi who is devoted to Konoha, she fell in love with the shinobi who wants to destroy everything she loves, after that you recovered your will to live thanks to her, finally you decide to fulfill your vengeance and she is determined to stop you. I'm dying to know what the outcome will be." He made fun of him.

"I am going to kill you when you become useless for me." The avenger threatened.

"Sure… but you should thank me first for teleporting you from the waterfall to this nice hideout of yours." Madara pointed out and left Sasuke alone.

WWWWWWW

Karin was walking through the forest with the rest of her team when a hawk intercepted her, the bird had a message for her and she almost fainted when she read it. Suigetzu approached her to ask her what was the matter but she just crushed the letter. "My informant wrote me that Sasuke's body was never found so he must be alive. We will look for him in every hideout we know in order to kill him." She managed to say and her teammates nodded. All of them knew how dangerous their former leader was and that the possibility to survive a fight against him was extremely low.

WWWWWWW

Shikamaru entered Hinata's room at the hospital and was shocked to see all his friends with serious faces, everyone stared at him and he felt like he deserved it. "Look guys, I'm really sorry for being such an incompetent leader. It's my entire fault; Naruto lost control because I pushed him to fight Sasuke and Hinata is hurt because I sent her to strike the deserter directly, all of you did your best at the battlefield but it was my strategy that failed. I'm just glad that none of you are mortally wounded."

"You are a great leader; we would be death if not for your planning and precautions." Naruto approached him. "It's my fault for wanting to get sasuke alive, I still do, but next time I'm going alone."

"Don't be reckless." Sakura hit him in the head. "I'm going with you, after all Sasuke was part of the team and is our duty to stop him."

"I am part of the team now and it is my duty to fight where you fight." Sai said with a smile and one by one everyone agreed to go on the next Sasuke related Mission.

"We still need a leader and no one but you can take that roll." Naruto offered smiling with determination and Shikamaru smirked in return. Suddenly Temari jumped into his arms and kissed him. "It's amazing that you didn't come back crying this time." She said. "Troublesome woman you'll never let me forget that."

"Shikamaru" Tsunade yelled while destroying the door to enter. "You will do paper work for failing this mission."

"Oh no, another troublesome woman" He rolled his eyes.

"I read your report." She got serious. "There are several issues bothering me and I have to take measures to prevent them from affecting the outcome of the war. First of all Naruto; the Nine Tails wants to take control of your mind and body so you are going to train with Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails, to learn how to tame your demon. Now I will assign your positions in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Fist Division: Tenten. Second Division: Hinata and Neji. Third Division: Sakura and Lee. Fourth Division: Shikamaru as the Proxy Commander, Temari and Chouji. Fifth Division: Shino, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru. Surprise Attack Division: Sai." She informed and everyone nodded. "The Fourth Great Shinobi War will bring thousands of corpses, but it also gave us the opportunity to unify all the Hidden Villages."

The Hyuga heiress closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "There is no turning back." She whispered and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hinata, I know about you and Sasuke." The Hokage said narrowing her eyes, which made the shy girl lower her head. "I couldn't be more proud of you. You chose to complete the mission for the sake of Konoha, thank you." She smiled.

"Lady Hokage, thank you." She said struggling to speak. She loved him with all his heart and she knew he loved her too but they would destroy each other eventually. "I must hide my feelings and continue as if nothing happened, he will do the same." She thought.

Thank you for reading the whole story. All your comments and visits inspire me to keep writing and improve.


	8. Omake

Hey guys, I'm working on a sequel for the story and I hope it doesn't take me long. In the mean time I'll leave you an omake about Suigetsu teasing Karin and Sasuke not caring. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading Sasuke Hunt down Team, reviewing it and waiting for the sequel.

**OMAKE**

**A Candidate to Restore the Uchiha Clan**

Karin was spying on Sasuke behind a door, she had a lusty smile and the eyes wide open. The handsome yet icy cold Uchiha was worth every single minute of her time, she giggled at the memories of him walking, smirking, fighting, sleeping, waking up, healing his wounds, breathing, blinking… everything the boy did was special to the perverted sensor. The red head blushed while thinking all the kisses she could give him. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shirt and turned her around, immediately Karin threw a punch to the jerk who interrupted her vicious thoughts.

"Calm down pervert." Suigetsu said with an evil smile. "You know I'm Sasuke's closest friend, right?" He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me." She pushed him away. "I don't care."

"You should care because I may feel generous and do a little favor for you, like telling my friend that you are quite suitable to help him restore his clan." He tempted her and the sensor fell for it.

"I knew you were not that heartless." She squealed and jumped around her teammate, after some time she hugged him. "Go now." She commanded.

The swordsman crossed the threshold to speak with the Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke. I've been thinking about your clan and I came up with something to help you restore it."

The black haired boy did not show any emotion, he just stared at him.

"You need a girl to help you." He smiled.

"No way" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could not believe how dumb was his teammate. He was an excellent shinobi and that was his only reason to stand him.

"I mean a really cool girl… someone who is beautiful, strong, intelligent, devoted to you, caring, feminine and more." Suigetsu keep on listing qualities that actually interested Sasuke while Karin was listening to the conversation behind the door and nodding at every word she heard.

"You have a point." The youngest Uchiha said. "I need to find Karin."

The girl popped in the room like a flash. "Yes Sasuke." She was so happy, her face turned pink and her eyes changed to flirty mode.

"I will restore my clan after I achieve my vengeance and I need a girl with certain qualities. She has to be a true beauty, match my power and be intelligent." At every word the sensor's heart beat even more violently. She wanted to kiss him so badly. "Karin, would you do something for me?" Sasuke took her out of her thoughts.

"Yes…" She opened her eyes wide.

"You are a sensor, so find the girl I described and then let me know who she is." He requested and walked away, leaving the red head in shock.

"It's not my fault he didn't even consider you." Suigetsu sighed raising his shoulders. Karin grabbed him by the shirt and smashed him against the door, the swordsman landed in liquid form next to Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you. I wish I could release lighting to electrocute you and make you a simple mass of jelly, that way you would be equally useless but less annoying." Her yelling was heard all over the hide out.

"What did you do to her now?" Sasuke asked emotionless, he couldn't care less.

"I just had a little fun." Suigetsu laughed hysterically

"Whatever." He said and kept walking.


End file.
